Il cuore di un demone
by Megnove
Summary: Per il volume 27 e la saga del "Popolo alla Deriva Spaziotemporale". Ho preferito questa traduzione piuttosto che "l'animo di un orco" come si dice nel volume italiano. Chi vuole intendere, intenda...


**Il Cuore di un Demone**

Stanno venendo qui… per sfuggire a una situazione peggiore della morte.  
 _Lo sappiamo._  
L'abbiamo visto. Ci siamo stati. Se a noi è parso così terribile solo per un attimo… cosa sarà per loro che devono affrontarlo tutti i giorni delle loro vite?  
Svegliarsi la mattina e non sapere se sopravviverai fino a sera… o se arriverai a sera conservando lo stesso aspetto, la stessa forma di adesso.  
No, peggio ancora. Perché per loro non esiste neanche la mattina e la sera, lo ieri e il domani.  
C'è da stupirsi che abbiano smesso di pensare in termini che noi, con la nostra natura lineare, possiamo comprendere? C'è da stupirsi che siano diventati quasi alieni? Io piuttosto mi meraviglio che possano essere rimasti ancora approssimativamente umani, con tutto il tempo… o il non–tempo… che hanno dovuto passare in quello stato…

La colpa della loro situazione è nostra.  
 _Lo sappiamo._  
Anche la prima volta, sapevamo di essere responsabili. Sono stati gli uomini del presente… _saranno_ gli uomini del presente, che loro chiamano il passato… a causare il disastro che hanno dovuto ereditare. Che colpa avevano, per essere condannati a nascere in un mondo impazzito, popolato da belve mostruose? Che colpa avevano, per soffrire fin dalla nascita il dolore di spaventose mutazioni, la paura e l'angoscia della morte, per dover conviverci ogni giorno della loro vita?  
È giusto sentirsi in colpa per qualcosa che non è ancora successo? Che sia giusto o meno… noi non possiamo evitarlo.  
Stiamo cercando con tutte le nostre forze di impedire che accada. Di cambiare il loro domani. Ma non è detto che ci riusciremo. Anzi, a volte tutti i nostri sforzi sembrano solo avvicinarci al risultato opposto.  
E adesso… siamo ancor più responsabili, noi, in prima persona. Siamo stati noi, direttamente o indirettamente, a convincerli a tentare quel balzo nel passato, al nostro primo incontro… un passato nel quale avrebbero potuto vivere senza procurare danno a noi del presente, anzi, forse recandoci beneficio. Tutto sarebbe andato bene, pensavamo, perché era _già_ successo. Il cerchio che si chiude, la storia che si avvera… il futuro che diventa passato per portare al presente, i nostri discendenti che si trasformano nei nostri antenati. Tutto sarebbe stato come doveva essere.  
Invece, chissà cosa è andato storto…

E adesso vogliono soltanto tornare a vivere nel mondo degli esseri umani, come esseri umani. Vogliono soltanto una vita degna di questo nome.  
 _Sappiamo anche questo._  
Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato… non solo loro ma tutte le generazioni precedenti, per secoli… chi oserebbe negargli questa possibilità? Chi oserebbe negarla a _chiunque_? Forse soltanto un demone…  
 _Eppure li stiamo respingendo._  
Stiamo facendo di tutto per vanificare il loro piano… per lasciarli nel loro limbo al di là del tempo. A costo di assumere noi stessi il cuore di un demone.  
Abbiamo il diritto di farlo?  
Perché lo stiamo facendo?

 _Non sono più esseri umani._  
No. Questa non può essere una scusa. Li abbiamo visti… abbiamo parlato con alcuni di loro. Hanno delle emozioni, dei sentimenti. Possono gioire e soffrire come tutti noi.  
Ma anche se ormai si fossero evoluti in una specie del tutto diversa… anche se non avessero più niente in comune con noi, se fossero troppo diversi per conviverci… di chi sarebbe la colpa di tutto questo, se non nostra? E sarebbe un buon motivo per lasciarli in balia di una sofferenza senza fine?

 _Non appartengono a questo mondo. Dobbiamo pensare prima al bene dei nostri simili._  
Chi sono i nostri simili?  
Gli esseri umani? Noi forse siamo ancor più lontani dall'umanità di quanto non lo siano loro. E gli esseri umani… non ci hanno forse sempre respinto, emarginato? Come tendono ad emarginare per odio e paura chiunque sentano diverso da sé?  
A chi bisogna pensare prima? Noi… rappresentiamo tutti i popoli della terra. Prima quelli col nostro stesso aspetto… del nostro stesso colore… che parlano la nostra stessa lingua? Prima quelli della mia nazione. Della mia regione. Del mio paese. Prima quelli che conosco. Prima la mia famiglia. Prima IO.  
E tutti gli altri… _eventualmente_ dopo. Se mi avanza qualche briciola dal pranzo. Se vengono a chiederla con le giuste maniere. Se stanno a una certa distanza. Se si comportano bene. Se mi stanno simpatici. Se ne ho voglia.  
Perché? Perché qui c'eravamo prima noi? Perché è roba _nostra_? La nostra casa, la nostra terra, la nostra vita, il nostro lavoro… il nostro telefonino, la nostra auto… è tutto _mio_ , guai a chi cerca di toccarmelo, fatti vostri, potevate nascere qui, invece ci sono nato io e ora faccio la guardia col fucile, non osate superare quella linea o sparo?  
È proprio questo modo di pensare… che ha causato la fine di tante città e nazioni. E che un giorno potrebbe causare l'autodistruzione del genere umano.

 _Perché proprio qui? Perché non possono andarsene da un'altra parte dove non ci darebbero fastidio? Non abbiamo posto per tutti._  
Potrebbe essere vero.  
In questo mondo vivono già miliardi di persone. Non sappiamo quanti siano loro… e quanto posto occuperebbero. Non sappiamo neanche perché siano così determinati a venire proprio in _questo_ presente. L'altra volta era come se si trattasse di un punto fisso obbligatorio… potrebbe essere così anche ora?  
Oppure sono ossessionati dalla nostra epoca perché ritengono noi i principali responsabili di quel che gli è accaduto?  
Magari non è così. Magari vediamo le cose solo dalla _nostra_ prospettiva, e in realtà stanno facendo tentativi simultanei in molti luoghi e tempi diversi, nella speranza che almeno uno abbia successo. Ciò spiegherebbe molte incongruenze…  
Ma ad ogni modo, qualunque sia la ragione non cambia le cose. Dobbiamo affrontarli. E soltanto negare l'evidenza, o dire che non ci sta bene, non servirà a nulla.  
La Terra… forse è già troppo piccola per sostentare coloro che ci vivono adesso. Forse stiamo già consumando le sue risorse fino all'osso, e presto non ne resterà niente nemmeno per le nuove generazioni…  
Ma questo ha forse fermato la crescita della popolazione? L'umanità ha forse messo in pratica il controllo delle nascite per paura della scarsità di cibo, per garantire un futuro a tutti coloro che nasceranno? No… da questo punto di vista siamo… non solo egoisti, ma anche miopi… ci rifugiamo nel pensiero che in qualche modo le cose si sistemeranno da sole, che i nostri figli in qualche modo avranno sempre da mangiare.  
Come mai ci viene in mente che non c'è posto solo quando si tratta di fare un po' di spazio a degli _estranei_?  
Siamo proprio sicuri che dovremmo poi toglierci tanto pane di bocca per darlo a loro?  
E noi… dovremmo difendere solo quelli che ci somigliano, per l'unico motivo che ci somigliano?

 _Non vengono in pace. Hanno intenzioni bellicose nei nostri confronti. Hanno già ucciso tante persone. Vogliono farci del male._  
Sì. È la verità.  
Anche se… non vale per tutti loro. Molti ci hanno aiutato. Non approvano i metodi dei loro simili.  
Ma l'altra fazione… forse quelli sono troppo arrabbiati con gli uomini del presente, o sono semplicemente diventati troppo alieni, per curarsi di ciò che sarà di noi. O forse, semplicemente, il bisogno non ha leggi. La loro volontà disperata di sopravvivere forse spazza via ogni possibile pietà per chiunque altro. L'abbiamo visto accadere altre volte.  
Non possiamo permettere loro di uccidere dei nostri simili per salvare se stessi. Ma possiamo… condannare loro per salvare noi stessi e i nostri simili?

 _Ogni specie, ogni popolo, pensa prima alla propria sopravvivenza. Chi sconfigge l'altro, vive. Chi è più forte, o magari solo più fortunato, vive. Selezione naturale. È triste, ma il mondo va così._  
Davvero?  
Oppure invece una specie i cui membri non sanno collaborare tra loro è destinata ad essere giudicata inadatta alla sopravvivenza?  
Dove ci ha portato finora credere in questo egoismo naturale?  
Dove ci ha portato crollare il capo con saggia tristezza e nasconderci dietro l'affermazione che non si possono cambiare le cose?  
Se un domani i più deboli fossimo noi? Se gli sfortunati fossimo noi? Sapremmo rassegnarci alla nostra fine con la stessa saggezza che consigliamo agli altri, o lotteremmo fino a consumarci per la nostra vita?  
Il mondo va davvero così?  
E se anche così fosse, sarebbe _giusto_ che ci rassegnassimo a questo senza cercare di cambiarlo?

 _Il loro piano però minaccia di distruggere il flusso temporale. Sconvolgerebbe la storia… la stessa che ha dato origine a loro. Moriremmo tutti, gli uni e gli altri… anzi, forse non saremmo mai esistiti._  
E per loro… vale il rischio. Meglio scomparire nel nulla, piuttosto che continuare a vivere… o non–vivere… in quello stato.  
Quanto deve essere terribile? Quanto devono essere disperati e furiosi, se sono disposti a rischiare tutto ciò che hanno pur di liberarsi?  
Ma noi non possiamo permettere questo. Non possiamo consentire il genocidio dell'intera razza umana… sia normale che mutata. Perciò li stiamo respingendo. Stiamo vanificando i loro tentativi… a costo di creare in noi il cuore di un demone.  
Perché li capiamo, soffriamo terribilmente per loro… _conosciamo_ alcuni di loro, _teniamo_ a loro… ma… non abbiamo altra scelta.

O forse sì.  
 _C'è sempre un'altra scelta._  
Ci arrivammo fortuitamente, la prima volta. Anche allora eravamo bloccati tra le loro ragioni e le nostre, tra il loro diritto a sopravvivere e il nostro. E qualunque cosa avessimo deciso di fare, sarebbe stato ingiusto, come adesso. Fu come un segno del destino… il segno che qualcuno voleva che tutti sopravvivessimo, sia noi che loro. Una soluzione che avrebbe permesso a tutti di seguire la propria strada senza distruggere nessun altro. Avevamo fiducia che tutto sarebbe andato bene…  
Perché stavolta dovrebbe essere diverso?  
Chiamateci pure illusi… chiamateci ipocriti, o come volete…  
La soluzione… la soluzione impossibile, la scelta che non c'è… stavolta la troveremo noi. La strapperemo dalle grinfie del tempo stesso se dovremo. Forzeremo la storia perché ce la dia. La otterremo contro tutte le probabilità.  
 _Sappiamo_ che ce l'abbiamo _già_ fatta. O almeno, lo speriamo fortemente. Siamo _già_ riusciti a dare loro una casa dove poter vivere indipendentemente da noi… a salvare entrambi i popoli, anzi, a far sì che si rechino benefici l'un l'altro. Perciò, perché dovremmo rinunciare a farcela?  
Ma anche se così non fosse… anche se ci stessimo solo illudendo… compiremo la scelta estrema soltanto dopo aver tentato tutte le altre possibilità. Perché rifiutare questa responsabilità sarebbe da vigliacchi e da ipocriti… ma non cercare con tutte le forze un'altra via sarebbe davvero da demoni.  
E noi… non siamo demoni, per quanto ci abbiano chiamato così in tanti.  
 _Cosa_ siamo… cosa _saremo_ , o _siamo stati_ … non lo sappiamo ancora. Non lo sapremo finché non ci arriveremo.  
Il futuro non può essere già scritto. E così neanche il passato. Se necessario… noi cambieremo entrambi.  
Perché tra la distruzione reciproca, e la sopravvivenza del più forte…  
…un _essere umano_ sceglie sempre la _vita_ per _tutti_.


End file.
